


За гранью сожалений

by Jem_Miller



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jem_Miller/pseuds/Jem_Miller
Summary: Тему чувств они не поднимают. Она так и висит между ними, невысказанная, необсуждённая. И Хосок всё ждёт, когда же они столкнутся с последствиями затянувшегося молчания.





	

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн «No.Mercy».  
> бета — Shisui-sama.

Это в кино всё всегда просто и понятно. Как только снисходит понимание природы своих чувств, сразу же пересматриваешь свои взгляды на мир, собираешься с силами и мыслями, признаёшься и получаешь взаимность в ответ. А на заднем фоне непременно играет медленная и трогательная мелодия, с ближайшего дерева осыпаются лепестки цветов, солнце светит невыносимо ярко, и жизнь кажется самой прекрасной и удивительной штукой на свете.

Сказки. На самом деле всё совсем не так, уж Хосок-то знает. 

Разница между «до» и «после» осознания только лишь в его собственном отношении к этому, и всё. Иногда Хосоку кажется, что его чувства к Кихёну были всегда, сколько он Кихёна знает. Они не свалились как снег на голову, не придавили тяжёлым камнем к земле. Если задуматься, то в каком-то смысле исход был неизбежен — все его мысли и чувства накапливались где-то в груди, пока не созрели в понимание того, что Кихён ему нравится.

Хосок прямолинеен и откровенен. Он говорит, что думает, предпочитая ничего не утаивать. Но не в этой ситуации. Это — один из тех немногих случаев, когда он выбирает молчание.

И дело даже не в предрассудках, которые всё ещё кричат где-то на краю сознания, что это всё неправильно, и — _опомнись, Шин Хосок, что тебе на это всё скажет твоя семья?_

На самом деле, проблема в том, что это Кихён. И поэтому всё слишком сложно.

Кихён особенный. И всегда был особенным, с первого дня. Он прекрасно знает, что на уме у Хосока, и порой им даже не нужны слова, чтобы общаться, достаточно лишь взгляда. Хосок не уверен, что готов пожертвовать всем этим. Он может и потерпеть, перенести это всё, переболеть Кихёном, как тяжёлой болезнью.

Хосок упорно твердит себе, что проблема только в том, что он может испортить всё, и Кихён, всегда понимающий, на сей раз не поймёт и оттолкнёт его, и в таком случае игра не стоит свеч. Но он прекрасно знает, что настоящая причина кроется вовсе не в этом. А в том, что он — трус. В том, что боится признаться кому-то, кроме самого себя.

И за этот страх Хосок себя ненавидит.

С началом «No.Mercy» ему кажется, что всё становится запутаннее и хуже. С одной стороны, нет времени грызть себя, когда единственное, о чём ты думаешь — это дебют. Когда все мысли вертятся вокруг вопросов «что сделать, чтобы выступление стало лучше» и «как наилучшим образом проявить себя перед жюри». А с другой стороны, Хосок устаёт настолько, что уже даже не задумывается, что может неосторожно выдать себя чем-то.

Кихён, как и всегда, оказывается рядом в самый нужный момент, понимающе и ненавязчиво подставляя плечо, помогая Хосоку держаться и не сдаваться. Он знает, что Хосок — это хаос и ярко горящее пламя, а его, Кихёна, присутствие действует умиротворяюще, потому что он в разы спокойнее и сдержаннее. 

Для Хосока Кихён — это уют и поддержка. Хосок словно становится сильнее рядом с ним. Но, вымотанный бесконечными репетициями, он позволяет себе сдаться. Хосок и раньше без конца смотрел на Кихёна (как на него вообще можно не смотреть?) но теперь — он знает наверняка — в его взгляде ясно видны бесконечный восторг и обожание, ничем не прикрытые. 

Как и знает, что Кихён увидел это и понял всё. Хосок для него в принципе — открытая книга.

Но он молчит, и Хосок понятия не имеет, как следует это понимать.

Он обещает себе — по окончанию шоу нужно непременно поговорить с Кихёном. Даже если это станет концом. Просто он уже не может _так_.

А на первой миссии ему кажется, что Кихён вынимает из его грудной клетки сердце и вытаскивает наружу всё, что он обычно старается прятать в глубине души. Пение Кихёна задевает за живое всегда, и не только Хосока, но сегодня — особенно остро и сильно. Хосок прикрывает лицо руками, оставляя открытыми только глаза, не в силах оторваться от выступающего на экране Кихёна. И когда Кихён своим прекрасным и пронзительным голосом поёт « _что мне делать? Я никогда не должен был узнать тебя в своей жизни_ », Хосоку кажется, что его просто вывернули наизнанку. Слова бьют прямо в цель, оставляя его совершенно опустошённым.

Стоит только Кихёну вернуться, как Хосок быстро пожимает ему руку, не забыв похвалить его пение. И это короткое прикосновение неожиданно обжигает ему пальцы.

На второй миссии Хосок выкладывается на полную. Он пару раз забывает движения и из-за этого не может сосредоточиться на выступлении должным образом, но это не отменяет того факта, что он вкладывает в него всю душу. Он оказывается в списке номинантов на исключение и чувствует смешанные чувства — облегчение от того, что его выступление закончилось, и стыд за свои ошибки.

Но всё теряется где-то на заднем фоне, потому что первым, кого видит Хосок, спускаясь со сцены, оказывается Кихён. Возле него стоит Хёну, вокруг ходит персонал, но это не имеет никакого значения, когда Кихён делает шаг навстречу, ободряюще обхватывает его запястье, и они пересекаются взглядами. Хосоку кажется, что под его ногами только что разверзлась бездна, которая вот-вот его поглотит. 

Взгляд Кихёна — отражение его собственного. С лёгкой растерянностью и неуверенностью, всесокрушающим обожанием и скрытым где-то на самом дне глаз _желанием_.

Кихён неловко улыбается и отходит, а Хосок напоследок только благодарно хлопает его по плечу и идёт к остальным участникам, не особо обращая внимания на всё происходящее вокруг. Мысли в голове перескакивают с «надо обязательно поговорить с Кихёном после оглашения результатов» на «да быть такого не может» и обратно.

Поговорить после завершения миссии им не удаётся. Сначала все совершенно разбиты первым исключением, и единственное желание, естественное для всех стажёров, включая самого Хосока, — это вернуться в общежитие, помочь исключённым товарищам собрать вещи, попрощаться и забыться сном. Потом его внимание переключается на концерт «Starship X», который они посещают все вместе. А утром в тренировочном зале оказывается вывешено задание третьей миссии, и тут уже вовсе не до разговоров.

Хосок становится лидером команды, и это невероятно давит на плечи. Он боится не факта проигрыша, он боится, что причиной проигрыша, который может повлечь за собой исключение людей, доверившихся ему, будут его плохие лидерские качества. Он боится подвести команду — что-то не сделать, что-то упустить, что-то пустить на самотёк и где-то недоглядеть. Хосок взваливает на себя абсолютно всё, от хореографии до аранжировки песни. Он старается быть внимательным к каждому члену команды, загружает себя работой, совершенно наплевав на собственное состояние.

Кихён, как всегда, оказывается рядом, чтобы подставить плечо. Кихён заботится и об остальных участниках, и о нём. Если Хосок — это опора для команды, то Кихён — опора для него самого.

Хосок помнит о том, что увидел во взгляде Кихёна во время второй миссии. И Кихён знает, что он выдал себя. Но они не говорят об этом — командное выступление всё ближе, работы над ним по-прежнему хватает, и тут некогда разбираться с личными проблемами. Все их разговоры, так или иначе, сводятся к обсуждению предстоящей миссии, Хосок то и дело советуется по поводу своей вокальной партии, а Кихён просит ещё раз показать какой-то момент танца.

Тему чувств они не поднимают. Она так и висит между ними, невысказанная, необсуждённая. И Хосок всё ждёт, когда же они столкнутся с последствиями затянувшегося молчания.

Сталкиваются в самый неподходящий момент. Посреди выступления с «Caffeine» он смотрит на Кихёна и вокруг за мгновение осыпается реальность, а её остатки летят в бездну. Кихён встречается с ним взглядом, и Хосоку кажется, что весь мир сужается до них двоих. У них на двоих один взгляд — отчаявшегося человека, который изо всех сил сдерживает себя, не смея быть ближе. Не смея прикоснуться и не имея права обладать. 

Маски сняты, между ними нет ничего кроме откровенности. Хосок напоминает себе, что выступление ещё не окончено и буквально силой заставляет себя сосредоточиться на том, что действительно важно сейчас. Ему кажется, что прошла вечность, пока они видели _правду_ в глазах друг друга, а на самом деле прошла пара секунд — Соквон даже не успел допеть свои строки. Но Хосок всё равно не может украдкой не бросать на Кихёна взгляды, то и дело ловя встречные.

Это — пропасть, но в неё они падают вместе.

После завершения миссии и ухода Мингюна кажется, что это — самый неподходящий на свете момент для выяснения отношений и вытаскивания наружу всех тщательно скрываемых демонов. Но Хосок уже невероятно устал откладывать всё на потом. Особенно, когда где-то в глубине души мерзкий голос твердит, что он может оказаться следующим на исключение, если не будет прикладывать больше усилий.

Кихён, видимо, придерживается той же точки зрения, потому что на следующий же день после испытания Хосок застаёт его в студии, куда он сам пришёл потренироваться в вокале.

Ему кажется, это буквально знак от мироздания. Хотел поговорить — пожалуйста, говори, как раз без посторонних ушей. И к чёрту все сомнения и сожаления, кто-то должен быть смелее.

Кихён, как обычно, понимает его без слов. Он встаёт и подходит к Хосоку, пока тот судорожно пытается найти правильные слова.

— Хён, — говорит он, аккуратно кладя руку на грудь Хосока.

— Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, — обречённо говорит Хосок, решив не ходить вокруг да около. Его сердце колотится как бешеное, и он уверен, что Кихён чувствует это.

— Знаю. — Кихён кивает. У него неуверенная улыбка, но взгляд настолько сияющий, что Хосок, глядя на него, понимает: не он один тут боялся всё испортить, и поэтому молчал до последнего.

Он легко смеётся, обхватывает ладонями лицо Кихёна и просто прижимается своим лбом к его лбу.


End file.
